Promise Me
by Dreamer4life16
Summary: Kili makes a promise to his Beloved before he leaves on his journey to reclaim Erebor. Can he keep true to his promise or will it all end in heartbreak and bitterness?


**Oh my god! It's finally done! *weeps in happiness* after 3 weeks of working on it, 24 pages and 8,600+ words later I can ****proudly present to you 'Promise Me' *crowd go wild* **

**Thank you! Thank you! *bows***

**Okay so, i haven't read the books in awhile and I've completely forgotten how the ending goes, and i was too lazy to go reread it lol. So there might be some mistakes at the end! Sorry in advance! **

**Also Tilda (Bard's youngest daughter) I've changed her age to about 3 or 4 years old. You'll see why when you get to that part :) **

**Just to let everyone know i haven't abandoned 'A Brothers Love' I've just been extremely busy this past week, plus it was my birthday two days ago! ****I should have the third chapter posted within a few days I've already written half of it! :) **

**Seeing on how this is a oneshot i wasn't sure if i should have posted it into two parts because of how long it is, but! i decided against it :P **

**And just one more thing! I read over this twice looking for mistakes and such, i think i got them all but because it's so flippin' long there might be a few I've missed. So if ****you see any and think it's worth changing let me know and i'll change 'em :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of it's characters, but i do own the plot and Serina and the nameless Babe!**

**Oh my god! I almost forgot! When you get to the BOFA you should listen to 'I see fire' by Ed Sheeran! It's what i was listening to when i wrote that part, so it defiantly go's! **

**Now Enjoy!**

* * *

Kili looked at his beautiful wife holding their four month old babe in her arms; her dark blue eyes glistened in tears as she stared back at him. His brother had left him alone to say his goodbyes to his family, and for that he was thankful for this could be the very last time he ever saw the two of them.

"I won't be gone long" he told her stroking her cheek "I'll be back before you know it." He hated himself for lying to her for he knew this quest would take months perhaps years before he saw her again. She looked at him her own hand resting on his that continued to stroke her cheek, "promise me" she looked into his eyes "promise me you'll come home." She sobbed tears falling. He cupped her face with his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs, "don't cry sweetheart" he mumbled to her.

"Kili please promise me you'll come home, safely." She asked him through her tears, her grip tightening just a little on the babe in her arms. Kili sighed and looked away for a moment, he didn't want to make a promise he couldn't keep. He knew there was a chance he wouldn't be coming home. _Yet_ he couldn't bring himself _not _to promise her, with another sigh he turned his head back to look at her, his eyes roaming over her. She was stunningly beautiful with her light brown hair that curled around her shoulders, her dark starlight blue eyes that sucked him in. Her heart shaped face and those soft full pink lips that he could never get enough of. She was unusual for a female dwarf, she wasn't as stocky nor did she have a beard, her skin smooth to the touch yet he didn't care, in fact he loved her even more for it.

His eyes roamed to the tiny bundle in her arms there laid their babe… _his son_ that thought never failed to bring a smile to his face. When she first told him, he was going to be a father he was over joyed, yet he couldn't help but panic after the initial joy had pasted. His father had died before he was born, so growing up he didn't really have a father figure, sure he had his uncle who tried his very best to help raise him and his brother well, but it wasn't quite the same as having a father.

There were times were Kili wish his father was still alive, especially when the other dwarves teased him for not being very dwarvish, for he was more lean then stocky, preferred a bow over a sword and was more agile then a normal dwarf, all in all he was more elvish then he was dwarvish and that was _not _a good thing, at least not to them.

He looked closer at his son and saw an identical pair of his own brown eyes staring innocently up at him; his heart melted a little as his babe reached his little arms out silently asking to be picked up. Kili carefully took the child from his wife and held him; he looked down at his little prince and gently traced his finger over his sons face. The babe reached up and fisted his little hand around his finger.

So innocent was his son, so pure was his soul, untainted from the evil that surrounded their world of late. He knew nothing of heartbreak or the pain of losing a loved one, only the joy of his parents love, and the warmth of his mother touch, and the feeling of safety in his father's arms.

Kili eyes sparkled with unshed tears as he stared down at his son; he wanted him to always know the love and joy of having a father. Kili looked up at his wife, lean over and kissed her swiftly, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers "I swear to you…I swear to you I'll come home alive and well." He told her softly "this I promise you" and sealed the promise with another kiss and he meant every word. He'd be damned if anything stopped him from coming home and watching his son grow up and his wife smile.

"Good" she said when they pulled away; Kili saw his brother making his way towards him and sighed, it was time to go.

He place one last kiss upon her lips before kissing his sons forehead and handing the babe over to his mother. Fili came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder "brother, we should go" he told him softly, before getting up upon his pony.

Kili nodded with one last stroke of her cheek, he swung up on to his pony. Grabbing the reins and looking down at her with a smile, he turned the animal away and started to ride after his brother who had stopped a little bit away to wait for him, when he heard her shout "Kili! Wait!" he pulled on the reins to stop the pony and turned it. He saw her carefully run up to him; stopping on the side of the pony she looked up at him "here" she said handing him a necklace. His eyes widen as he looked down at his hand, for he knew this necklace meant a lot to her, for it was her mother's before she pasted. She gently wrapped her hand around his that held the necklace, "I want this back" she told him looking into his eyes. "I want this back and… I won't settle for anyone else but you giving it back."

She was close to tears; Kili laid his other hand on top of hers and gently squeezed it. "I swear to you I will return it" he told her then leaned down a placed a kiss on the top of her head. He straightened, gave her hand one last squeeze and gently kicked the pony into trot.

When reaching his brother he turned around one last time and looked upon his beloved, there she stood holding their child, the wind blowing softly making her hair sway, her eyes shined with tears. One of his sons hands fisted in his mother clothes, the other in his mouth. Kili smiled at her as he remembered every detail of this moment to memory and heart.

With one last look he turned and urged his pony forward, riding off without looking back, for he knew if he did he wouldn't have the heart to leave.

**xXx**

Fili rode towards the back of the line pasting the rest of the company to get too where his drenched little brother was. They had arrived at their destination of a hobbit home a week later after leaving the Blue Mountains, where they tried to convince a _very _reluctant hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins to become their burglar.

It was only when they left the home of the hobbit and were making their way through the woods on the border of the shire that they heard the shouts of "Wait!" that they stopped and saw a hobbit running towards them. Who had in fact changed his mind of coming along, and while both Kili and Fili were amused by the little hobbit. To say the least their uncle was _not _very happy he was coming along.

And now here they are, everyone in a foul mood for the skies had opened up and were now pour down on them.

Dori had asked Gandalf (who was a wizard) if he could do something about the rain or as he put it 'could he do something about this _deluge.' _Gandalf in turn had told him, if he wished to change the weather of the world to go find himself another wizard. Which then lead Bilbo to ask if there were any another wizards. Fili had stop listening at that point and had made his way to his brother, turning his pony so he rode next to his miserable brother who he guess was not just miserable because of the rain.

"You miss them don't you?" it was more of a statement then a question, Kili looked over at his brother and gave him a sad smile "Aye I do" he replied. His eyes grew sad and regretful as if regretting his decision of even joining the quest but his dwarven pride and loyalty to his uncle would not allow him to turn around and leave. Fili hated seeing his brother so torn up, trying to lighten the mood he grinned and looked at his little brother "who wouldn't?" he started gaining the attention of his brother who was once again lost in thought "my nephew is just so darn adorable, with those big gooey brown eyes and that innocent smile that will get him anything." Making both of them chuckle.

Fili smirked his eyes twinkling "he reminds me of a certain brother of mine" he said giving Kili a pointed look. Kili shrugged "don't be jealous brother" he flashed a grin "because we got the good looks in the family." Fili let out a hearty laugh making some of the company turned their heads towards them "only in your dreams little brother!" Fili boomed making Kili frown. Calming down and wiping some stray tears from his eyes he smirked "besides everyone knows I got the looks and my nephew got his from his mother!" he said falling into another fit of laughter when Kili huff and looked away pouting.

Kili looked at his brother from the corner of his eye and saw him wiping more tears away from laughing so hard and smiled, he knew Fili was trying to cheer him up and for that he was grateful.

Turning his head to look at the trees Kili thought of his wife and child back home, what were they doing at the moment? Three months, he had being away now for three month and he missed them both greatly. Several times he had almost turned around before remembering _why_ he was doing this. He was doing this for them, to give them a better life. A life he knew they deserved.

Kili was dragged from his thoughts by his uncle booming voice saying they were stopping here for the night to wait out the rain. Kili sighed, his sigh filled with longing and want before helping set up the camp.

**xXx**

Kili stood on a balcony overlooking the gardens of Rivendell and sighed, his uncle wasn't very happy, what with those trolls and getting caught then those damn orcs that chased them. Then to top it off Gandalf had tricked him into coming to Rivendell. Kili chuckled, at this very moment the company were breaking up the elven lord's furniture and making a fire with it. He doubt lord Elrond would be very happy when he finds out, if he already didn't know.

Kili had the feeling the elves were watching them, so they more than likely already knew.

He had needed a moment to himself so he left the dwarves to continue on with their 'bonfire' and that's how he found himself here on the balcony overlooking the gardens and he had to admit they were impressive. Serina would have loved them; she would wonder them for hours. Kili dropped his sadden eyes to the flowers and watched them sway in the breeze. He gently touched the necklace she had giving him to remember his promise by.

He thought of his son who was now eight months old, time went by so quickly it seemed like just yesterday he was born. Kili sighed, he wanted to watch his son grow up, watch him get his first sword or bow, fall in love, get married and have some dwarflings.

He tightened his hand around the necklace, he swore to come home and that's a promise he intended to keep.

**xXx**

Kili was fascinated by this she-elf from what he knew elves didn't have flaming red hair. She had saved his life from some huge spiders and for that he was very grateful. Something drew him in when he looked at her and it wasn't just that flaming wild red hair. She was a well-trained warrior from what he saw and quite kind if wanted to be. What he found strange is when the company was captured and searched, he wasn't, so being the curious dwarf that he is, he had asked her why, "Aren't you going to search me?" he asked looking up at her "I could have anything down my trousers" he smirked.

From what Kili had heard elf maidens were easily embarrassed when you dropped innuendos and he always wanted to see an elf lose their composure and anyway he didn't mean anything by it. He was after all a married dwarf and he loved his wife very much and is one-hundred percent loyal to her.

The she-elf just stared at him "or nothing" she told him with a slight smirk and slammed his cell door shut. Kili blinked once then twice before chuckling he hadn't been expecting that at all.

Shaking his head he went and sat on the make shift bed, he turned his head looking out his cell door and saw the blond hair male elf narrow his eyes at him before walking off. Kili blinked and shook his head _elves were strange _thinking that he reached behind him and unclasped his wife's necklace. He held it gently in his hands stroking the white gems that surrounded the red heart shaped ruby in the middle.

He sighed closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall, he missed her greatly and he would do and gave _anything_ to see her once more. To hold her in his arms, to run his fingers through her hair as he kiss those soft lips he enjoyed so much. To stare into those endless dark starlight blue eyes and see the love she held in them for him shining back at him. And to feel those soft curves and the swell of her breast pressed into him as he made love to her.

He opened his eyes and sighed once more at his thoughts and gently ran his thumb over the ruby heart, he looked up towards his cell door when he heard a noise and saw the flaming haired she-elf watching him.

Looking away he closed his eyes once more and continued to softly stroke the gem "the necklace in your hand… whose is it?" she asked her voice full of curiosity.

Sighing he looked at her "it belongs to someone dear to me… it represents a promise." She cocked her head slightly to the side "what promise?" he looked away and down at the necklace and touched the heart in the middle before looking back up a glimmer of sadness in his eyes "that I'll come home, safely." He touched it one last time before clasping it back into place around his neck and looking at her.

Her head was still cocked a little "that is a noble promise."

**xXx**

_Damn orcs, _Kili thought as he stifled as groan of pain that threatened to leave his lips. They had escaped from Mirkwood with the help of Bilbo the ever useful hobbit by taking some wine barrels down the river though; it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

_One,_ they got caught by the elves but before they could arrest them…_again_, they were attacked by orcs.

_Two, _before the orcs attacked, the elves had closed the river gate, so that had caused a bit of a problem.

_Three, _Kili being….well Kili had jumped out of his barrel and fought his way to the leaver to open said gate but had unfortunately been pierced in the leg by an orc arrow.

_Four, _the arrow was poisoned.

_Five,_ Kili being the stubborn dwarf that he is, didn't tell anyone it was a poisonous arrow and insisted he was fine. For the company had to keep moving in order to _not_ be caught.

So here Kili was, kneeling on some rocks with Bofur watching him as he pulled the arrow from his thigh. Let him tell you something, it hurt… it hurt _a lot. _

Kili glanced at Bofur who was looking at him with eyes full of worry. Kili gave him a strained smile "don't worry, tis nothing" he told him. Kili saw his brother hurry over to him and drop to his knees; carefully he touched the wound making Kili slightly grimace in pain. "Doesn't look good brother" he told Kili, who tried to give Fili a reassuring smile "looks worst then it is." Fili eyed his brother and was about to reply when Thorin walked past telling them to hurry up, Fili looked up at his uncle "Kili's leg needs binding."

Thorin looked at his nephew and give a slight nod "you have two minutes and then we need to move. The orcs aren't far behind."

Fili nodded and got to work binding his brother's leg, when a dark shadow fell upon them.

Kili turned to see a man with his bow strung and an arrow pointing right at them, quickly grabbed a rock as his only defense he held it up high if needed to throw it.

The man who they later found out was named Bard shot the rock right out his hand. "Do it again… and you're dead." He told them. Now defenseless Kili stood tense awaiting the man's next move. Balin having seen the boat tied up at the docks took a few steps forward causing the human to aim his arrow at him, "that barge over there… it wouldn't happen to be for hire would it?" Bard slowly lowered his bow.

…

Somehow Balin had convinced the bargemen to smuggle them into Laketown, who had them get in the barrels _again _and fill them up with fish. That was something Kili did _not _want to do again.

Kili now stood in Bards house, not that he got in the most pleasant way, Kili wrinkled his nose and chuckled his wife would find it hilarious that he had come up a toilet.

The company stood closer to the fire, except for his brother who stood a little closer than the rest to Kili. His uncle and Balin stood talking to each other by the window.

Kili was in a lot of pain, knowing he should tell his uncle and brother that the arrow was poisonous for he could already feel the effects taking place. Yet he didn't want to see the disappointment in his uncle's eyes for not being strong enough to overcome something like this.

All he ever wanted was the approval of his uncle; he wanted Thorin to see him as a strong capable dwarf, not some silly unconcerned prank-playing childish dwarfling. For Mahal sake, he was a husband a father! He had grown up quite a lot since his son was born. And so what if he was a bit different from the rest? He still deserved his uncle's respect.

Sighing Kili saw the bargemen leave the house, eyeing him carefully as he left, Kili made his way to his uncle Fili following.

…

The four of them Kili, Fili, Thorin and Balin stood in a circle talking about their next moves. "Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn" Thorin started. Balin nodded "Durin's day falls upon us the morn after next; we must reach the mountain before then." Fili and their uncle nodded, but Kili remained skeptical and for good reason. KIli turned his head to look at the others making sure they weren't listening, and then lowered his voice just in case "and if we do not? If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?"

Fili frowned "then this quest was for nothing."

Thorin went to say something when Bard returned, closing his mouth he turned to the table, the others also gathering around. Kili caught a glimpse of the so called weapons and frowned, those wouldn't protect them. And apparently the others agreed for they started to complain.

Kili felt a sharp pain run through his leg and staggered against the wall, glad that neither his brother nor the rest of the company were paying him any attention. He slowly lowered himself on a couch beside him; he took a sharp intake of breath as he gently touched his leg. His entire leg was in pain, it felt like it was on fire. It was hard to put any weight on it.

Sighing Kili closed his eyes against the pain trying to will it away, when that didn't work he thought of his wife Serina , he thought of how she would tell him he's being stupid and foolish for not saying anything but would understand _why_ he didn't. He thought of his now eleven month old son, so soon would he be a year old and Kili hated himself for not being there for his first birthday. He had four months with his child and now Kili was afraid he would never see him say his first words or take his first steps.

He was afraid he would never see either one ever again.

**xXx**

Pain so much pain, that's all Kili could feel, he could hear Oin asking him something and his brother gently pushing his hair out of his face but he couldn't speak nor move for if he did he was sure they would find out just _how much_ pain he was in.

They were at the docks of Laketown the master of said town had found out about them. Which was Kili's fault, they had snuck into the armory last night after leaving Bards house. Kili had his arms full of weapons and was making his way down the stairs when his leg buckled under all the extra weight. He went falling down the steps, the weapons making a huge crashing sound that had alerted the guards who had taking them to the Master of Laketown.

Who had found out about the Thorin and his plans of reclaiming Erebor, after Thorin's promise of sharing in the wealth of the mountain and Bards warning of wrath and ruin, the master had welcome the dwarves with opened arms. Kili knew it was the master greed of promised gold and gems that he didn't turn them back into the arms of King Thranduil.

After a celebration the night before, morning came and it was time for the dwarves to leave. Bofur was nowhere to been seen and Thorin couldn't waste time looking for him, for today was Durin's day and they had very little time to cross the river and find the hidden door before nightfall.

Everyone started to get into the boat, the people of laketown standing around watching them leave. Kili started his way into the boat only to be stopped by his uncle, "not you" Thorin said grabbing weapons from another and tossing them in the boat "we must travel at speed and you will only slow us down." Kili looked at his uncle; he couldn't be serious could he? Giving a dry laugh, "what are you talking about? I'm coming with you." Thorin shook his head "No."

Kili frowned "uncle, I'm going to be there when that door is opened." Why was he doing this? Did he not understand he had to be there?

"Kili, stay here" Thorin said softly "rest, join us when you are healed." Kili frowned and opened his mouth "Thorin-"his uncle cut him off "Stay Kili, you are ill, I will not be the one to tell your wife that you fell from a sickness because you were to stubborn to rest." Kili bit his lower lip and looked away, "stay and rest, Kili you have a wife and child that need you" Thorin looked him in the eyes and Kili could tell how serious he was "you cannot fall Kili." With that Thorin turned away and made his way into the boat.

Oin looked at his king then his prince "I'll stay with the lad, my duty lies with the wounded" and left the boat.

Kili looked up from his seat on some crates and saw Oin coming and kneel before him "let me see the leg laddie" Kili shook his head "I'm fine Oin."

Oin pursed his lips took in his pale face and sighed, he'd let it rest for now.

Kili saw his brother talking to his uncle and looked away, why does his uncle insist on leaving him here? Does he not know he has to be there? Did Thorin see him as weak? He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself! He hissed quietly as he moved his leg slightly to the side. Perhaps his uncle is right to leave him here; his leg was only getting worst.

He looked down at the floor, guilt flooded him; he promised her to come home safely and yet look at him. Here he sat with a poisonous orc wound, slowly dying, and could think of nothing else but his bitterness towards his uncle for not allowing him to go. He was a fool; he doubted that when his wife told him to come home, that she meant to come home in a wooden box.

Kili sighed and saw a shadow cover him, looking up he saw his brother standing there "Oh Kee, look at you!" Fili cried out grabbing his chin. Kili yanked his head away from his brother "I'm fine Fee" Fili narrowed his eyes "No you're not! You're pale! You look deathly!" he said worriedly. He mentally berated himself for not paying more attention to his brother. Fili went to say more but was interrupted by loud trumpets and the master giving some sort of speech. As the company slowly drifted out of sight, Kili and the rest heard someone shout "wait! Hold up!" turning their heads they saw Bofur who failed to turn up early.

Bofur turned away from the river and saw Fili, Kili and Oin and give a slight smile "oh, you miss the boat too?" he asked. Even with the amount of pain he was in Kili let out a quite chuckle and rolled his eyes before the pain became too unbearable and collapsed.

Fili caught his brother as he fell forwards "Kili! Kili?" he looked up at Oin who had also grabbed Kili as he fell. They shared a worried look.

**xXx**

Mahal he was in so much pain, his breath came out in ragged pants. His leg felt like it was on fire, burning from the inside out. He could see his brother talking to him, yet he couldn't make out his words, but he could feel him moving his hair out of his face. He tried harder to focus on him and just faintly he could hear him. "You're going to be alright okay? Kili… you'll be fine" his voice sounded scared. Kili opened his mouth to try and comfort Fili but all that came out was a groan of pain, pushing his brother into an even worst state of panic. "Oin! Do something!" Fili cried out. "I need kingsfoil!" Oin said looking at Bard- who had been more than kind to let them into his house, even though he wanted nothing more to do with dwarves- "Kingsfoil?" he asked moving to his cupboard, grabbing all the herbs he had. "Aye, do you have any?"Oin replied. "No, it's a weed; we feed it to the pigs!" Bard answered.

"Pigs? Weed…" Bofur mumbled to himself, "right!" he turned around to Kili. Pointing at him, he said "right! Don't you move!" and ran out the door. Kili groaned he could feel someone putting a damp cloth on his head mumbling something to him. Opening his eyes just a little he saw his brother beside him, "Fee" he whispered, using his brother's nickname when they were children. Fili looked down at his brother after putting the cloth on his forehead; grabbing his hand, noting how hot they were he asked "hey little brother, how you feeling?" Kili groaned "like I've been trampled by a hundred ponies" Fili chuckled "you'll be fine Kee, you have to be…otherwise Serina will skin me alive, kill me then bring me back, just to do it all over again" he said grimacing as he thought of the threat his sister-in-law gave him.

_Fili was getting their ponies ready for their journey when he heard someone yell his name. "Fili!" he turned and saw his sister-in-law making her way towards him. Fili broke out into a Hugh grin, "Serina! My dear! Looking as dashing as ever!" he remarked as she stopped in front of him. She rolled her eyes "don't play coy with me Fili son of dís." Fili gave her an innocent look "whatever do you mean, oh lovely sister-in-law of mine?" She huffed and put her hands on her hips and leveled him with a look. "Okay, listen up buster. You better not put Kili into any danger! You look after him. And make sure he comes home, got it?" Fili gave her a mock salute "aye ma'am!" she narrowed her eyes at him and slowly walked closer. _

_Fili gulped as she stopped in front of him, and then quicker than he could see she grabbed the front of his shirt yanking him down so their eyes were leveled. Her voice was dangerously low and hard, her eyes were narrowed and blazing. All in all she was downright terrifying. "Don't play smart with me __**Fili**__. If he doesn't come home" she gave him smirk, making Fili shrink back from her a little. "Well, you know those family jewels you're so proud of? You can say good bye to them" Fili felt his mouth run dry, "then I will kill you in the most painfully way possible, then bring your miserable self-back to life and do it all over again, .Understand?" she hissed. _

_Fili stood still looking at her with wide eyes, "well do you?" she growled shaking him a little. Fili nodded his head in understand-meant as quickly as he could. "Good." Then she smiled at him, let go of his shirt smoothed out the wrinkles and patted him on the shoulder, turned around and walked back into the house where her husband was playing with their son. _

Fili shivered while Kili gave a pain filled grin to his brother "aye, she can be scary." Making both of them chuckle.

Their laughing was cut off by Kili gasping in pain; he arched his back off the bed, squeezing his eyes close. It felt like being burned alive from the inside out, like thousands of needles being stabbed into his body repeatedly. He could feel Fili talking to him; running his hands through his hair, yet it brought him no comfort. He could feel Oin put something cold on his leg, but it gave him no relief of the fire that burned though him.

And then they heard a crash.

Orcs came crashing through the house at least twenty. Fili quickly took up arms and stood in front of his brother determined to stop them from getting to him. When he heard a scream come from one of Bards children, tossing his brother a dagger. He ran and tackled the Orc to the floor, after killing it he pushed the girl under the table just as another came flying at him. Fili tossed his brother a look as he heard him yelled out and saw an Orc attacking him, "No!" he yelled, then sighed in relief as a she-elf came out of nowhere and killed him.

Kili yelled out as an Orc grabbed his foot yanking him out of the bed he was laying in and onto the floor, he kicked the Orc in the face; it stumbled backwards. Only to regain its footing and come at him again, Kili went to grab his dagger his brother left him. When the Orc was cut down, looking up he saw the she-elf from before. She gave him one look before turning around and killing another. Kili looked over and saw the blond male-elf from earlier make his way into the house from a hole in the ceiling.

Kili saw an Orc sneak up behind the red headed elf, and with a groan of pain he stood up and stabbed it in the heart from behind. The Orc fell forward dragging Kili with it, he hit the floor hard. The shocked making his leg flare up in pain, dropping his dagger. Kili grabbed his leg and cried out, making the she-elf turn to him with wide eyes.

As the Orcs retreated, Fili and Oin rushed to his brother as he cried out in pain. Oin collapsed next to Kili feeling his heartbeat, he looked at Fili "we're losing him!" he said fearfully. "No!" Fili yelled grabbing his brother's shoulders he shook him "don't you dare Kili! Don't you dare die on me!" when he got only a groan from him, he cursed. He looked to the door and saw Bofur run in followed by the she-elf; she held a plant in her hands. "Quick! Put him on the table!" she told them, Fili narrowed his eyes at her not fully trusting her. But a cry of pain from his brother had him doing what she asked.

"Hold him down!" she told them, Fili and Bofur grabbed his shoulders while Oin grabbed his legs. Fili looked down at his brothers pale face; his eyes were opened but glassed over. He was kicking and yelling out with everything he had. Fili watched as she started talking in another language and putting the crushed Kingsfoil on Kili's leg, making him cry out.

But slowly he started to calm down.

Kili felt someome grab him and lift him up and onto something. His leg, his body it all hurt so bad, the pain was unbelievable. And he knew he was dying, yet he fought against it. He wouldn't be dying here! Opening his eyes he watched as the she-elf glowed before his eyes as she looked at him.

…

He felt better, better than he had in a long while. The pain and heat was leaving him somewhat, but he felt drained like he could sleep for a week. He still had a fever –confirmed by Oin- and was delusional for it burned high. He sighed and closed his eyes as he did he thought of his wife; she was so beautiful with those starlight blue eyes. She was so far from him… so far. She was too good for him. Too good. But still, he missed her.

He opened his eyes a little and saw her "Serina?" Tauriel looked at him a little confused but none the less gave him a small smile "lie still" she told him and continued to bind his leg. "You cannot be her" he sounded confused "she is far away. She is far far away from me" sadness laced his voice as it grew soft and gentle. "She walks in starlight, in another world" his voice filled with awe and love, then it grew sad "But it's just a dream, why does she love me?" Tauriel looked down at him confused, _he has a lover? _She gave him a sad smile and said nothing.

**xXx**

The Dragon had come breathing fire and wrecking everything in its path; Fili had grabbed Bard's children and told them to hide. Kili still laid on the table his fever had gone down, but it left him weak and shaky. He pushed himself up with a groan, Fili rushed to him but before he reached Kili, he was forced to drop to the floor as the glass in the windows exploded.

Kili could hear the screams of people running around trying to find cover, the cries of children who've got lost in the confusion, the shouts of guards trying to get their people to safety. He pushed himself off the table just as his brother reached him, "Kili! Quickly, we must leave." Fili grabbed him and pulled him over to the children before talking quickly to Bofur and Oin. Kili ignored his brother completely and stared at the children who were terrified, a sudden wave of protectiveness washed over him. Tilda the youngest of Bard's children hung on her sister; she was so small and reminded him much of his own child. Kili took a few shaky steps towards the young girl, she turned to stare at him, kneeling down at her level he said "come on, I'll carry you." He smiled at her and opened his arms, looking up at her sister only to see her busy trying to save a few things. Looked back to Kili and shyly went to him, grinning he grabbed the girl under her arms and lifted her up.

Though he was still weak from the poison and the slight fever, he held her tightly to him as they made their way out of the house and to the bridge to get to land.

Kili caught the look his brother gave him before they left, and told the child to close her eyes. Stepping out of the house was horrible; the dragon still flew around, homes had collapsed and burnt to the ground, people ran by shouting. Holding tightly to the girl in his arms Kili moved quickly thru the wreckage, watching where he stepped, for there were all sorts of things laying on the ground.

Kili looked to his left and saw a collapsed building and felt his heart run cold, it wasn't the building that shocked him, it's was what laid in the rubble. He stopped moving and stood their looking, there… there laid and mother and a child who was only around the age of three.

The mother had her arms wrapped around the child, feebly trying to protect her babe. Kili blinked tears away as he saw not the mother and child who lay their now but his wife and son, they laid they peacefully almost like they were sleeping. "Brother, he have to hurry" Kili felt a hand on his shoulder and took in a shaky breath, he closed his eyes and when he opened them, he no longer saw his wife and son. "Right" with that Kili turned away and moved quickly to the bridge.

**xXx**

The dragon was dead, killed by a black arrow shot by Bard; Laketown had been severely damaged and was in desperate need of repair. Bard and Thranduil, who had come down from Mirkwood, decided they would march to the mountain; Bard wanted the promised gold, so that they could rebuild their hometown. While Thranduil wanted what was owned to him; pure white gems of starlight.

Kili scoffed there was no way his uncle would give The Great King Thranduil _anything. _His fever was gone thankfully and his leg much better, so Kili and the others would be joining Bard to the mountain to rejoin their kin.

The night before they left for Erebor, Bard had come up to the dwarves "I must thank you for getting my children out" he said with a bow of his head. Fili nodded "it was nothing, do not worry about it" He said with a wave of his hand. Bard shook his head "No, it was something, and I am very grateful to you. I am in your debt" he then turned to Kili "I am glad to see you healed master dwarf" Kili smiled "thank you" he replied. "I will see you in the morn then" with that Bard turned and left.

The four dwarves looked at each other and chuckled "aye that dragon was huge!" Bofur exclaimed. "Definitely" Kili said "massive and dangerous, I am glad it is gone" the others nodded. Oin came up to Kili "let me check your leg laddie" Kili said nothing but nodded; he didn't really feel like arguing.

What he had seen early that day with that mother and child, plus getting to safety had taking a bit of a toll on him, so it was safe to say, he was tired. After his leg was rebandaged, Kili laid down to sleep.

Dreams haunted him that night, dreams of his wife and child dying over and over while he was helpless to do anything.

…

The next morning, they had a quick breakfast before the men, elves and dwarves moved on. Later on in the evening they arrived at the base of the mountain where they put up camp, they rested that night. Before Thranduil and Bard plus a few of their men moving to the gates of Erebor and Kili and the rest followed. "What do you want?" came a voice from within, Bard spoke up "a meeting with the king" they heard a slight humph before Thorin walked forward.

Kili sighed in relief when he saw his uncle glad that he was safe and it seemed that's what the others were thinking it as well. "I have no business with you" Thorin sneered at the elf, Thranduil paid him no heed "I have come for what is rightfully mine" he told Thorin.

Thorin gave a bark of laughter "Ha! I owe to nothing!" he hissed "you will get nothing from me!" Thranduil frowned but said nothing. Thorin turned to Bard "and what do **you** want?" he asked none to politely, "I have come for the gold you promised us, Laketown is in need of repair." Thorin frowned "I promised you nothing." Bard frowned "I killed the dragon, does that not compensate for anything?" Thorin looked thoughtfully for just a moment before replying "No." he turned away to leave "you are a fool Thorin Oakenshield, your greed for gold will be your downfall." Thranduil told him before turning away and Bard followed without saying anything.

Kili frowned his uncle was different; he refused to give out gold he promised them, that wasn't like his uncle. His eyes were different, they held a gold tint to them, Kili immediately knew what was wrong. But it couldn't be right? Had his uncle fallen to the gold-sickness? Thorin had always said he wouldn't end up like his grandfather who went mad from the gold-sickness, yet had he fallen to it?

"Uncle!" Kili yelled out, before he went back into the gate, he watched as his uncle turned to him a smile broke out onto his face "Kili!" he said then he saw Fili, Oin and Bofur beside him "Fili! Oin and Bofur! Wonderful to have you back!" They nodded and said they were happy to be back. Thorin took them into the mountain, where they talked about everything that had happened since they last saw each other.

**xXx**

Goblins, wargs and bats fought dwarves, men and elves as well as eagles, this was the finally battle.

Kili strung his arrow and let it fly; killing two Goblins at once, his brother Fili was not far from him. They stayed close to each other and watched each other's backs, soon enough Kili ran out of arrows. Dropping his bow he whippet out his sword and started slashing at every Goblin and Warg he saw. Minutes felt like hours to him, the battle went on and on and just when he thought it couldn't get any worse… it got worse.

Kili had just finished killing a goblin when he heard a shout of pain, yanking his sword out of the dead body he turned around to where he heard the shout. It seemed Fili had heard the same thing for he was looking in the same direction, they both heard it again and they both knew who it belonged to. Kili caught a glimpse of his uncle falling to the ground "uncle!" he shouted running towards him, Fili following behind. They fought their way to Thorin's side, Kili dropped down beside him and his brother fought away anything that got to close. "Uncle?" Kili got no reply only a groan of pain, grabbing his sword he stood up and helped his brother fight away the goblins from their uncle. Kili killed a goblin that has sneaked up behind his brothers back; Fili gave him a nod of thanks before slicing off a goblin head.

Kili felt his heart stop when he heard a gasp of pain from beside him, turning he saw an arrow that came out of nowhere sticking out of his brother's stomach. "FILI!" he cried and rushed towards him but was blocked by two goblins, Kili could see his brother fighting a goblin of his own. Kicking the goblin in the stomach, Kili sliced its head off before doing the same to the other one. He rushed to his brother as he saw him fall to the ground. "Fili!" he cried out as he kneeled next to him "tis okay brother, just a scratch" Fili laughed weakly, "No it not! Don't move!" Kili scolded his brother Fili groaned and cracked his eyes opened to look at his brother, they then widened in horror "Kili! Behind you!" Kili grabbed his sword and spun around slashing at the legs of the creature behind him; he lifted his weapon up and buried it deep within the heart of the goblin.

He stood up and gave his brother a long glance "don't die on me Fee" he said before charging at the enemy, he fought to protect his brother and uncle who now laid behind him bleeding.

He wasn't sure how long he kept up his stead rhythm of _Slash, Duck, Slash, Spin, Slash. _But it had to be quite a while for he could feel his muscles starting to ache, yet he fought on he _had_ to protect them both, he just had to. While he dealt with a goblin in front of him, he failed to see or senses the goblin coming up behind him in till it was too late. Gasping in pain Kili dropped his weapon and looked down, he saw a sword sticking out of him before it was wrenched out. He fell to the ground, the goblins above him laughed before they moved on thinking they had killed him.

Kili laid there gasping for what little breath he could get, _he failed_ that's all he could think; he failed to protect his uncle and brother.

He broke his promise, he promised her he would come home, yet here he laid on a cold bloody ground while the battle raged on above him and he was dying. He could feel his life slipping away slowly; his wound was deep that much he knew.

_I'm sorry, _he didn't want this to happen; he didn't want to leave her.

_Can you ever forgive me? _ Could she forgive him for breaking his promise?

_Don't weep, _he hated it when she cried, yet here he was bringing her pain and pain brought tears.

_She's an angel that walks among clouds, _Kili reached his hand out to the sky as the clouds drifted by, what he would do to see his love once more.

_Death is just another part of life, _he could feel himself slipping away his own tears ran down his face as he thought of the most important people in his life, he was leaving them behind.

_I love you, _that was Kili's last thought as his hand fell to his chest and his eyes closed.

**xXx**

A month had passed since that that dreadful day, Thorin Oakenshield didn't survive his wounds they were too great. Fili healed up nicely though it was a close call and Kili… when they got to him the sword had punctured a vital organ, he had almost not survived, his heart had stopped once but the healers had managed to get it beating again. So he pulled through and for that he was thankful.

Today the last of the caravans were making their way from the Blue Mountains to Erebor and Kili couldn't be happier, for his wife and child and his mother were coming. So he stood at the gates leaning on the wall, waiting for the last ones. And finally they came into view; Kili watched as dwarfs made their way out and into the mountain, Kili searched for that one light brown headed woman he longed to see more than anything. Till finally he saw her, his breath caught in his throat as their eyes met. A smile broke out on her face, and then she was running towards him, Kili took a few steps forward and opened his arms as she flew into them. Her arms wrapped around his neck and as he crushed her closer to him, he whispered sweet nothings in her ear as she buried her face into his neck and shoulder and cried tears of happiness. "I missed you so so much" she whispered, he chuckled "I missed you even more." She pulled back from him and looked at his face "you look tired" he shook his head "Nay, not anymore" he leaned down to kiss her but just before their lips met he whispered "I love you" then kissed her swiftly. Finally after so long, he felt whole again, when they broke apart he smiled down at her and pulled away. She looked confused in till he smiled softly at her and unclipped the necklace she had given him, he clipped it back around her neck and touched it gently "there" he smiled "I gave it back" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes "you did give it back" he grinned and pulled her close and leaned down to kiss her "I promised didn't I?" she nodded before their lips met.

When they pulled away she smiled up at him "there's someone whose been dying to meet you." She pulled back from him and he saw his mother, he went to say hello when he saw the child in her arms. He watched as his wife took the child from her mother-in-law and stood him up on his feet. She leaned down and whispered something in the child's ear making him look at Kili; Serina gave him a slight nudge and the babe slowly walked forward with shaky steps. Kili beamed, kneeled and opened his arms "come here little one" he said the child giggled and walked a little faster in till he was in reach of his father. Kili grabbed him and held him close "well done" he said and kissed the top of his sons head. He had tears in his eyes as he pulled the babe back to look at him; he tapped his son's nose. "Look at you! All grown up!" his little one giggled, his son leaned his hand up and patted his father's cheek "dada" he whispered quietly. Kili's eye filled with tears "that's right; I'm your dada" the babe beamed "Dada! Dada!" Kili hugged him close and look at his wife; he held his other arm open and pulled her close.

After being away for so long, Kili did nothing but hug his family close to him. Yes, his uncle was gone and that was a wound that hurt deeply, but Kili had his family and with time he was sure it would heal.

But after near death _twice _Kili wished for nothing more than to see and hold his most two important people in his life.

And his wish was finally granted.

* * *

**I cried a little as i wrote the battle! And i'm sorry for killing Thorin! I have nothing against him, in fact i LOVE Thorin! *Burst into tears* Sorry Thorin! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Please review! ;) **


End file.
